


The Healer's Choice

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Book Verse, Evil cliffy, Friendship, Gen, Haldir is alive, Hurt/Comfort, Post Ring-War, violence/physical torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas was hurt in battle, but when Aragorn tries to heal him, Legolas won't let him. What then is the healer's choice? Will he take control and heal his friend, or will he let Legolas have his way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Manon, Shemar & Naomi, Phyllis, Carol, Niroveka, Dis & Aranel
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

**Drimrill Dale**

Aragorn and Gimli sat and smoked their pipes while Legolas sat leaning against a tree, listening to the sounds of nature around him. Legolas was suddenly alert as he heard something from inside the woods. Taking his knives, he got up and made his way towards the sound. It took the Ranger and Dwarf several minutes to notice that the Elf was gone.

After several minutes, Aragorn and Gimli noticed that Legolas was gone.

"Legolas?" Aragorn called, looking around for the elf, but there was no answer.

"Where is he?" Gimli asked.

"He was here..." Aragorn said, standing up as he heard a cry of pain from inside the woods. Aragorn identified the voice. 'No!' he thought. Drawing his sword, Aragorn started to run, followed closely by Gimli, his axe in his hand.

They arrived in a small clearing and saw there was a small party of orcs attacking Legolas. He was lying in the grass, and the orcs were trying to stab him in his chest and neck. There were deep cuts in his chest already; it looked as if it had been torn to pieces by the wicked knives of the orcs.

Gimli could not stand to see his friend's face full of pain and ran towards the orcs, yelling and swinging his axe, killing every orc that came in his way. Aragorn could only stand and stare at his friend, the tears streaming down his face. He had not expected their friendship to end this way. His let his sword drop to the ground.

"No, please no" Aragorn whispered, thinking Legolas was dead.

Gimli walked up to the stunned human who was standing and staring as if hypnotized at the fragile elf. The dwarf grabbed Aragorn by the arm and shook him, trying to get some sort of reaction from the man.

"Aragorn!" Gimli cried in despair. There was no reaction from the ranger. "Aragorn!" Gimli shook him again.

Aragorn blinked and looked down at the dwarf.

"How do you fare, my friend?" Gimli asked when he saw that he had Aragorn's attention again.

"Guilty," Aragorn said.

"But why?" Gimli asked.

"I failed him," Aragorn said.

"We need to know if he is still alive," Gimli said. "You did not fail him. It was his choice to go alone." Gimli was still holding onto Aragorn's arm and started to lead him towards the elf.

"You are right, master dwarf," Aragorn said. "Let us see how he fared,"

They approached the wounded elf. Aragorn checked the cuts; Legolas' tunic was saturated with blood and in some places the ranger could see bone where the knives had cut deeply into the elf's flesh. He felt ill but he swallowed and tried to concentrate on whether Legolas still lived or not.

Gimli watched as Aragorn checked Legolas' wounds, then looked at the elf's face. He saw Legolas' lips moving, but could not hear anything.

"Aragorn," Gimli called.

"What is it, Gimli?" Aragorn asked.

"What did Legolas say?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn raised his eyes from Legolas' chest and looked at Gimli in disbelief.

"Ahh?" Aragorn asked.

"Legolas moved his lips – he is trying to say something," Gimli said. He continued to look at the elf's face. "Look."

Aragorn looked back at Legolas and saw that Gimli was right. He moved his ear over Legolas' lips, trying to hear what the elf was saying.

"What is he trying to tell us?" Gimli asked.

"He said: 'Leave me be'," Aragorn said, raising shocked eyes to Gimli.

The dwarf was stunned by the words. "What are we going to do?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"We?" Aragorn asked.

"Alright, you. What are you going to do?" Gimli asked.

"Me?" Aragorn asked.

"Aragorn stop it. You are the healer. What are you going to do?" Gimli asked.

Watching Aragorn, Gimli was suddenly confused when Aragorn got up and started walking away from Legolas. The dwarf did not know what was happening with the ranger and why he was doing this; all he knew was that they always stayed together, wherever they went.

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked, following the man.

"Yes Gimli?" Aragorn asked, not stopping.

"Where are you going?" Gimli asked.

"Away," Aragorn said.

"Are you going to collect your healing bag?" Gimli asked.

"No, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said.

"So why are you leaving him?" Gimli asked, torn between going with Aragorn and leaving Legolas.

"I need a moment to think about what I should do," Aragorn said, leaving Gimli behind

"What do you have to think about?" Gimli yelled to him, adding: "Can't you SEE he is DYING?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that this is based on Book Verse... so don't be surprise to see one character appear in it... lol

Aragorn left with heavy heart as he heard Gimli's last words. The dwarf was right, but he did not think that he could save Legolas. Aragorn sat and leaned against the tree, he lowered his head and cried at the loss of his best friend. He could hear the neigh of the horses, but he ignored them until he felt arm on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"Is this your horse, human?" asked a soft voice.

Aragorn sighed as he identified the voice, and rose to his feet.

"Haldir?" Aragorn asked, his face still covered by tears.

"What are you doing far away from your kingdom, King Elessar?" The March warden asked.

"Taking my last adventure with my friends," Aragorn said and let the tears leave his eyes.

"What is the matter, my lord?" Haldir asked, noting the sadness on Aragorn's face.

"Prince Legolas was badly hurt in the battle and I can not do anything for him," Aragorn said, fighting back fresh tears.

"WHAT?" Haldir exclaimed, not believing his ears "How? When?" he stared to ask, not understanding how it happened. Haldir scanned the area as Aragorn seemed to lose his words.

"Where is he?" Haldir asked.

"He is with Gimli," Aragorn said, and added as the tears start again to cover his cheeks "Inside the woods,"

"Come," Haldir said over to the guards and passed Aragorn who was still kneeling on the ground weeping.

Haldir walked through the woods, towards the sound of a deep voice and heavy breathing.

"Legolas, please stay with me," Gimli said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Legolas?" Gimli asked helplessly, but the only thing that he could hear was Legolas' harsh breath. Gimli tried again and again, pleading for Legolas to not give up, to keep his soul from leaving his numb body. 

"Master Gimli," Haldir called. Gimli was surprised to see Haldir again, but his concern was for Legolas as he turned back to his best friend, not wanting to go away from him.

"Gimli, you need to let go," Haldir said and tried to take Gimli away from Legolas.

"He is not dead yet. Where is Aragorn? Can't he heal him?" Gimli cried in despair.

"From that wound, he can't Gimli," Haldir said.

"Then YOU can?" Gimli asked confused.

"There is something that I can do, to heal his deepest cut," Haldir said and signaled for the elves behind.

"Then what is it?" Gimli asked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Nimrodel River," Haldir said without hesitation.

"Ahh..." Gimli said, as he tried to remember something that Legolas sang to them before they crossed Lothlórien's border.

"Nimrodel River – it is used to heal souls and wounds. If you bathe the wound in the river, it will heal it and prevent infection. That is all I can do for him, the rest is up to you," Haldir explained.

"What do you mean?" Gimli asked.

"Legolas knows his fate; he knew he was doomed, by one hand or another. The choice to save him, as a friend, is up to you and King Elessar," Haldir explained. Gimli sensed Haldir spoke the truth – which Legolas' life depended on them.

"We should move now, before it's too late," Gimli suggested. He did not want to lose his friend now that Haldir had given him some hope.

"First, find Aragorn and tell him what I have said to you – it will give him some hope, as he is lost to despair," Haldir said.

"And then?" Gimli asked.

"When we get there, I will let you know what we must do," Haldir said and watched the change in the dwarf's face.

Gimli felt the happiness flow through him as he realized there was hope, hope for Legolas, for his friend. Walking outside of the wood, he saw Aragorn, his face covered by his hands as he cried, the grief tormenting him. Gimli came closer to him and put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, but the human still did not move.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called. Aragorn raised his head and saw Gimli smiling at him.

"Why are you smiling?" Aragorn asked, adding: "is there any change in Legolas' condition?"

"No, but Haldir has given me hope," Gimli said.

"There is hope?" Aragorn asked.

"For Legolas, there is. I can not believe we missed it," Gimli said.

Aragorn rose to his feet, placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes. "What?" Aragorn asked, "What did we miss?"

"Nimrodel River. Aragorn, can you not remember Legolas' song about the river?" Gimli asked.

Aragorn only nodded. "Where is Haldir now?" he asked, guessing Nimrodel was Haldir's idea.

"He is with Legolas right now," Gimli said.

Gimli waited to see how Aragorn would react, but the man did nothing.

Aragorn did not move; he just stayed where he was. Gimli began to think that Aragorn did not even care about Legolas.

Gimli was disappointed with Aragorn's reaction, and left him in disgust; he thought Aragorn would be happy at least to save his friend.

Gimli walked into the forest slowly and sadly, his eyes staring on the ground; his feelings were mixed with hope and despair. He did not know if he should smile or cry; all he knew was that he must do everything to save the elf's life.

"Gimli?" A voice was heard. It was Aragorn calling.

"What is it, Aragorn?" Gimli asked, as his eyes still on the ground.

"Please forgive me..." Aragorn said.

"You need to say it to Legolas if he will survive at all," Gimli said sadly.

Aragorn knew Gimli was right, but there was nothing he could do, unless Haldir could save Legolas' life...

"Gimli..." Aragorn tried to say, but he could not speak any further.

Gimli rose and came closer to Aragorn, saying: "No matter what Legolas said, Aragorn, you are the only one of us who can save him," Gimli said, and squeezed the man's arm in support.

"Did you really think so?" Aragorn asked wonderingly.

"I am. Aragorn, you are healer," Gimli said, and began to continue walking further into the forest.

"Where are you going?" Aragorn asked.

"To help Haldir," the dwarf said as he walked, then he stopped and asked: "Are you coming?"

There was no answer but Aragorn came after him.

As they came closer to where Legolas was, they heard the elves talking:

"He has no chance to live until dawn. Haldir, how could you give them the feeling of hope, when life left his body a while ago?" one of the elves asked.

Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other in disbelief. They could not believe what they had just heard, and they felt angry and betrayed by one they thought they could trust.


	5. Chapter 5

As Gimli groaned loudly, the elves realized that they had been overhead. It was too late to take back what was said a moment ago.

Aragorn and Gimli stalked over the elves.

"No! You must listen to me," Haldir said and he took one-step closer to them as he tried to explain. "Don't be too hasty"

He could see the murderous look in their eyes. He felt like they wanted HIM dead.

"Explain to us, if you please, what you meant by your last words," Gimli growled and stepped closer to him.

"Gimli, control yourself," Aragorn warned, keeping his voice very calm and smooth.

"And why is that? Can you not see?" Gimli spat out and threw his hand out to indicate the Elf lying on the ground. He turned his piercing glare to Haldir and the other elves. "My father was right; I should never have trusted an elf,"

Gimli looked toward Legolas' body; the spilled elven blood covered so much of the grass. Legolas looked so pale to the Dwarf's eyes. He did not want to believe it; he could not believe that Legolas, his friend, was actually dead. He could not leave him there, not like this.

Gimli raised his axe and walked over the elves, ready to kill whoever would try to stop him from being with his friend one last time. Legolas was the one elf who trusted him, even when others would not.

Gimli knelt beside his dead friend, and took the lifeless hand in his as he whispered, "Legolas, please... wake for me..."

Aragorn came closer to Gimli, placed his hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it gently.

"We may have been too late to save his life," Haldir's voice was full of mournful regret as he spoke. "But there is a chance that we can save his soul. We must make for the Nimrodel River with all haste. If we restore his soul, and give him back the will to live we can then heal his body and he will have a chance at life once again," Haldir explained.

"Then we must leave now, Haldir," Aragorn turned from Gimli toward Haldir.

The warrior Elf nodded.

Two of the elves that arrived with Haldir lifted Legolas' body from the bloodied grass, and laid him gently over Haldir's horse.

"I will meet you at the Nimrodel River. I pray to the Valar that he will be alive when you get there." Haldir said, and away he rode like the wind. The elves rode after him, leaving the dwarf and the king lost in their thoughts.

" _Noro path a noro bell_." Aragorn called to them as they disappeared from sight.

Aragorn tossed Gimli onto the horse then mounted up in front of him and Arod followed behind. After five days of hard riding, the Nimrodel River was in sight. Gimli and Aragorn expected to see their friend healthy once again.

When the worried friends reached the campsite, they saw Legolas, his pale body lying still and silent on the ground next to the river. The enchanted waters seemed to have had no effect on their friend.

"We have to wait, and pray that Illuvatar will restore his soul to his body." Haldir told his party of Elves.

His attention then turned to Aragorn and Gimli who just arrived.

Gimli slid from the horse and came to Haldir's side very tired from the past days' experiences.

"Haldir, is he alive or not?" Gimli asked hopefully.

Haldir hesitated with his answer then looked at Legolas' life-less body. The prince looked so peaceful and yet so pale, like the moonlight...

"Gimli, you should rest a little," Aragorn suggested. He knew the dwarf could not carry such grief with out rest.

"I cannot Aragorn," Gimli said sadly.

"There is nothing that we can do, but wait," Haldir assured his two friends.

"I cannot accept this," Gimli half shouted in frustration. There had to be something he could do to help his best friend.

"Neither do I, my friend, neither do I," Aragorn whispered.

Aragorn seemed so calm and quiet compared to Gimli who raised his voice so loud that it sounded like thunder.

Aragorn hated to lose Legolas, the one who had been like a brother to him, and had always been there for him. Legolas would have sacrificed his own life to save him. His loyalty... Legolas was always loyal to all his friends, and to his father.

Haldir moved a little closer to Aragorn and studied his reaction to the situation before them. He noticed the worried look that came over the young king's face.

"I cannot lose him Haldir," Aragorn struggled to keep his voice from breaking.

"I know, _mellon nin_ , but we need you to be strong for him when he wakes up," Haldir said.

No one replied for few moments, until Haldir spoke again.

"Legolas is going to be fine Aragorn, do not be so worried," Haldir smiled and placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"How can you smile and be certain that he will be fine?" An infuriated Gimli asked.

_Noro path a noro bell_ \- ride fast and ride hard.

_Mellon nin_ \- my friend


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I wish but I don't.

"Trust your feelings!" Haldir stated.

Gimli groaned and looked at him.

The color started to return to Legolas' pale skin.

"Aragorn? Tell me I am not dreaming," Gimli said.

"You are not dreaming," Aragorn said.

Aragorn just hoped now that Legolas would be awake soon.

Gimli came closer to his friend and started to whisper to him over and over: "Legolas, lad, please wake up."

"I never would have believed Legolas would have such caring friends in a dwarf and a man," Haldir said.

"Legolas has a good heart, and a good soul," Aragorn said.

"Yes, he does," Haldir said.

Gimli watched Legolas, hoping deeply in his heart to see the elf back on his feet and smiling at him. He missed it, he missed his song, and he missed his companion.

"Gimli, my friend," Aragorn said, "go and rest; I will keep my eye on him along with Haldir."

"I can not," Gimli said, allowing the tears to fall from his eyes.

"Gimli, sleep, my friend, you need to be strong when he awakes. You know how stubborn this elf can be," Aragorn said.

"Well…" Gimli said, knowing he had a point, and continued: "You are right about that."

The dwarf laid down next to the elf, and fell asleep before Aragorn had a chance to say: 'Sleep well'.

Haldir turned to Aragorn. "You need to rest too," he said.

"I can not do it," Aragorn said.

"You need to regain your strength; you need to be ready to help him when he wakes up," Haldir said.

"I will not find my rest here. I'm worried about him," Aragorn said.

"You have to at least try," Haldir suggested. "You said yourself how stubborn he will be when he opens his eyes."

Aragorn watched the view of the sun setting; the sky was painted in orange and blue before everything changed to black as darkness came. The night enveloped them with peace.

Aragorn knelt next the river near his friends and closed his eyes. In his mind he hoped Legolas would live.

The warmth of friendship seemed to cover them with hope and with a new beginning of life.

Haldir watched over them, occasionally looking at Legolas, who lay peacefully on the sand; his skin had regained some colour, but his eyes were still shut, and his hair saturated with blood. Legolas loved his hair.

The march warden and the elves kept watch during the night. He still looked occasionally at Legolas to see if there was any movement or any sign of life, but there was none.

Haldir remembered the words from his lady of light, Galadriel, to keep the kingdom safe, but there was nothing he could do.

He had heard rumors that orcs were attacking Lothlórien in different places. Haldir wanted it to be kept safe, but now he knew the rumors had to be true, for Thranduil's son was hurt, and he knew that he could not forgive himself if the prince died.

His eyes moved towards the Nimrodel River and searched for a light that would help take away the shadow and blame covering his heart; he watched as the light of the moon was reflected on the river, and it brought him a little hope.

Haldir was so lost in thought he did not notice that it was no longer dark as the sun began to rise. Nor he did notice Aragorn putting his hand on his shoulder, or heard Gimli's voice.

Aragorn shook him a little. When he got no response, he called to the elf.

"Haldir?"

Haldir blinked and looked at him.

"Haldir?"

"What is it King of Gondor?"

"I… we were worried about you, mellonen," Aragorn said, noticing the confused look on the march warden's face. "You looked as though your mind was elsewhere."

Haldir's eyes were on the prince, then he looked at Aragorn and Gimli.

"You seemed lost for a moment Haldir," Aragorn said.

"Only in thoughts my king," Haldir said.

"Is there something we could do to ease your thoughts?" Aragorn asked.

Haldir thought, and came up with a solution.

"I believe there is," Haldir said.

"Well…" Gimli asked.

"Did you kill the orcs who harmed the prince?" Haldir asked.

"No! I did not kill them all; I killed only those so I could get to Legolas, to free him from their nails and their sharp knives," Gimli said.

"Then I must leave you now and hunt down the orcs outside of the kingdom," Haldir stated.

"Why?" Aragorn asked.

"I gave my word to my lady, and I failed by doing this," Haldir said.

"Why do you blame yourself?" Gimli asked.

"I am not blaming myself," Haldir said in fury.

Gimli rose and left Legolas' side and walked to Haldir. "You both took the blame on your shoulders, while another sacrificed himself to save our lives, and I have had enough of this!" he said.

Aragorn and Haldir's eyes were on Gimli, their faces frozen in disbelief. They just looked at him.

"You are right Gimli," Aragorn said, and Haldir added: "I will not rest until the orcs have paid for what they have done."

After Haldir spoke, there was silence.

Gimli could not believe his ears. He felt as if he was going to explode at Haldir's words; the elf was more like Aragorn than Legolas.

Aragorn noticed the furious look on the dwarf's face and came closer to him.

"You are just like Aragorn," Gimli hissed.

"WHAT?" Haldir and Aragorn shouted together.

"You are not different from each other," Gimli said, and noticed the look that was upon Haldir's face. "Are you sure you are not human, lad?" he groaned at him.

"What? Gimli, what is going on?" Aragorn asked.

"Just that Haldir is acting more like a human than an elf," Gimli explained.

"And you are acting like an elf, master dwarf." Haldir grinned at him.

"I learnt from the best, lad," Gimli said, as he lowered his head over Legolas' body and let his tears fall. "I just hope that I will get to see him smile once again."

Aragorn came closer to Gimli and knelt by his side. "You will see him smile, my friend, as I want to see him smiling as you always do," he said.

They sat next to Legolas, trying to find some hope, to see some sign of life.

The wounds seemed to be healing, but there was nothing else. His skin had regained its color, but they were all wondering why Legolas had not yet opened his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Overall Beta's for this all story: Beta: Manon, Shemar & Naomi, Phyllis, Carol, Niroveka, Dis & Aranel

“Trust your feelings!” Haldir stated.

Gimli groaned and looked at him.

The color started to return to Legolas’ pale skin.

“Aragorn? Tell me I am not dreaming,” Gimli said.

“You are not dreaming,” Aragorn said. 

Aragorn just hoped now that Legolas would be awake soon.

Gimli came closer to his friend and started to whisper to him over and over: “Legolas, lad, please wake up.”

“I never would have believed Legolas would have such caring friends in a dwarf and a man,” Haldir said.

“Legolas has a good heart, and a good soul,” Aragorn said.

“Yes, he does,” Haldir said.

Gimli watched Legolas, hoping deeply in his heart to see the elf back on his feet and smiling at him. He missed it, he missed his song, and he missed his companion.

“Gimli, my friend,” Aragorn said, “go and rest; I will keep my eye on him along with Haldir.”

“I can not,” Gimli said, allowing the tears to fall from his eyes.

“Gimli, sleep, my friend, you need to be strong when he awakes. You know how stubborn this elf can be,” Aragorn said.

“Well…” Gimli said, knowing he had a point, and continued: “You are right about that.”

The dwarf laid down next to the elf, and fell asleep before Aragorn had a chance to say: ‘Sleep well’.

Haldir turned to Aragorn. “You need to rest too,” he said.

“I can not do it,” Aragorn said. 

“You need to regain your strength; you need to be ready to help him when he wakes up,” Haldir said.

“I will not find my rest here. I’m worried about him,” Aragorn said.

“You have to at least try,” Haldir suggested. “You said yourself how stubborn he will be when he opens his eyes.”

Aragorn watched the view of the sun setting; the sky was painted in orange and blue before everything changed to black as darkness came. The night enveloped them with peace.

Aragorn knelt next the river near his friends and closed his eyes. In his mind he hoped Legolas would live. 

The warmth of friendship seemed to cover them with hope and with a new beginning of life.

Haldir watched over them, occasionally looking at Legolas, who lay peacefully on the sand; his skin had regained some colour, but his eyes were still shut, and his hair saturated with blood. Legolas loved his hair.

The march warden and the elves kept watch during the night. He still looked occasionally at Legolas to see if there was any movement or any sign of life, but there was none.

Haldir remembered the words from his lady of light, Galadriel, to keep the kingdom safe, but there was nothing he could do.

He had heard rumors that orcs were attacking Lothlórien in different places. Haldir wanted it to be kept safe, but now he knew the rumors had to be true, for Thranduil’s son was hurt, and he knew that he could not forgive himself if the prince died.

His eyes moved towards the Nimrodel River and searched for a light that would help take away the shadow and blame covering his heart; he watched as the light of the moon was reflected on the river, and it brought him a little hope.

Haldir was so lost in thought he did not notice that it was no longer dark as the sun began to rise. Nor he did notice Aragorn putting his hand on his shoulder, or heard Gimli’s voice.

Aragorn shook him a little. When he got no response, he called to the elf.

“Haldir?” 

Haldir blinked and looked at him.

“Haldir?”

“What is it King of Gondor?” 

“I… we were worried about you, mellonen,” Aragorn said, noticing the confused look on the march warden’s face. “You looked as though your mind was elsewhere.”

Haldir’s eyes were on the prince, then he looked at Aragorn and Gimli.

“You seemed lost for a moment Haldir,” Aragorn said.

“Only in thoughts my king,” Haldir said.

“Is there something we could do to ease your thoughts?” Aragorn asked.

Haldir thought, and came up with a solution.

“I believe there is,” Haldir said.

“Well…” Gimli asked.

“Did you kill the orcs who harmed the prince?” Haldir asked.

“No! I did not kill them all; I killed only those so I could get to Legolas, to free him from their nails and their sharp knives,” Gimli said.

“Then I must leave you now and hunt down the orcs outside of the kingdom,” Haldir stated.

“Why?” Aragorn asked.

“I gave my word to my lady, and I failed by doing this,” Haldir said.

“Why do you blame yourself?” Gimli asked.

“I am not blaming myself,” Haldir said in fury.

Gimli rose and left Legolas’ side and walked to Haldir. “You both took the blame on your shoulders, while another sacrificed himself to save our lives, and I have had enough of this!” he said.

Aragorn and Haldir’s eyes were on Gimli, their faces frozen in disbelief. They just looked at him.

“You are right Gimli,” Aragorn said, and Haldir added: “I will not rest until the orcs have paid for what they have done.”

After Haldir spoke, there was silence. 

Gimli could not believe his ears. He felt as if he was going to explode at Haldir’s words; the elf was more like Aragorn than Legolas.

Aragorn noticed the furious look on the dwarf’s face and came closer to him.

“You are just like Aragorn,” Gimli hissed.

“WHAT?” Haldir and Aragorn shouted together.

“You are not different from each other,” Gimli said, and noticed the look that was upon Haldir’s face. “Are you sure you are not human, lad?” he groaned at him. 

“What? Gimli, what is going on?” Aragorn asked.

“Just that Haldir is acting more like a human than an elf,” Gimli explained.

“And you are acting like an elf, master dwarf.” Haldir grinned at him.

“I learnt from the best, lad,” Gimli said, as he lowered his head over Legolas’ body and let his tears fall. “I just hope that I will get to see him smile once again.”

Aragorn came closer to Gimli and knelt by his side. “You will see him smile, my friend, as I want to see him smiling as you always do,” he said.

They sat next to Legolas, trying to find some hope, to see some sign of life.

The wounds seemed to be healing, but there was nothing else. His skin had regained its color, but they were all wondering why Legolas had not yet opened his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Legolas, mellonen, please open your eyes," Haldir begged the prince.

Legolas did not respond; it no longer mattered to him.

In his heart Legolas was determined to ignore them; he knew he had failed them. There was nothing more to do, and he knew it.

Legolas opened his eyes and stared at the sky above him, then Gimli grabbed his arm, making the elf look at him. Gimli was waiting for Legolas to say something.

The elf tried to sit up, but Aragorn stopped him, helping him to lie back down again on the sand.

'Why are they doing this?' Legolas thought angrily. He was tired of it, tired of their behavior, and he was tired of his life.

Legolas decided to make his move when darkness came. It was hard for him, as it seemed they were watching him every minute. He closed his eyes, hoping they would think he was sleeping.

"Let us rest," Haldir suggested, and added: "Maybe tomorrow we will hear him talking and laughing."

Gimli and Aragorn took another look at Legolas. They did not realise that Legolas was pretending to be asleep.

Haldir did not see anything strange, as he was too tired to notice.

Legolas waited until he was sure the others were asleep. He rose slowly and walked to his horse, mounting quietly and quickly before riding into the darkness. He was aware his weapons were on Arod, but he did not want to do anything with them yet.

The trees spoke to him, trying to ease the pain that was eating away inside of him, but a shadow was there that seemed to cover his heart.

Legolas was determined to die.

Quiet and darkness surrounded the elf. Legolas was dozing in the saddle and ended up losing his balance, falling on a rock underneath the trees.

Legolas lay on the ground, feeling how the warm liquid spilled over his cheeks, and then over his clothes.

He tried to pray again, to ask the Lord of Mandos to free him, to let him enter the Halls, but he was rejected time after time. No matter what he tried to say, the lord would not grant him his wish.

\--

_In the meantime, by the Nimrodel River…_

Haldir woke, thinking he had heard a strange noise. He was having nightmares where the orcs were coming, hunting and killing his friends but leaving him alive. The other elves were blaming him for not saving their lives.

He looked over to the dwarf, and heard him snoring. There was nothing wrong with the him, and he looked towards Aragorn, who was sleeping peacefully. Haldir then looked for Legolas…

'No!' Haldir shouted in his mind.

"Legolas, Legolas!" Haldir called, waking the others, who stared at him.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked.

"Legolas is gone!" Haldir stated.

"What?" Gimli asked, a frown appearing on his face. He could not believe that the elf could just get up and walk away from them, to leave them wondering about him.

"Where did he go?" Aragorn asked and blinked his eyes.

"I do not know, I wish I knew where he has gone." Haldir despaired, thinking that now they would blame him for losing the stubborn elf.

Aragorn came closer to Haldir and said: "No one is blaming you… dear friend…"

Gimli groaned. "I do believe Legolas **IS** blaming himself for something…" he said.

"Yes, I suppose you are right, master dwarf." Haldir felt a little cheered by their words, but he still could feel an ache in his heart, still feeling he had failed.

"We have to search for him!" Aragorn said. He had no intention on leaving the elf alone in his condition, and he did not want to think what could happen to Legolas. It made him shiver.

"We need a light to show a way through the darkness," Gimli suggested.

They made a torch using some branches and began walking with their horses, noticing that one of the horses was missing. All they could do was hope for the best.

Legolas moved his hands over the saddle and removed his weapons. He took the daggers and looked at them very closely before taking one of them and slowly moving it to his throat.

Arod started to groan as he saw what his friend was doing, hoping that someone would hear him.

Aragorn heard a groan and looked over to the dwarf, but the dwarf was only walking, and was not making any noise.

The man thought he needed to sleep, that he was only imagining the sound.

But the groans continued.

"Did you hear it?" Aragorn asked, trying to stay calm.

"What?" Gimli asked, his mind elsewhere.

"The groans, can't you hear the groans?" Aragorn cried in despair.

"No!" Gimli answered, and looked at Aragorn.

"Gimli?" Haldir called.

"What?" Gimli asked.

"Stop speaking so loud, that way you can hear it," Haldir suggested.

Gimli shut his mouth, and stood there waiting and listening. After a few minutes he heard the groans, and said: "Now I hear it. Who is it that groans?"

"It is possible that it is Legolas' horse, but we need to follow the sound, and we have to hope that whoever or whatever it is will continue to make a noise, so we need to walk quickly…" Haldir explained.

Legolas heard a noise, and decided to act. He brought the dagger closer and closer to his throat.

They saw him moving his dagger closer to his throat, determined to kill himself.

Haldir began to explain to them about Elven Respect.

"So that means if you felt you had failed your friends somehow, you would kill yourself?" Gimli asked.

"Yes,"

"Then why **_you_** did not kill yourself?" Gimli asked him.

"Because you gave me hope, and fought for me, supported me," Haldir replied.

"Then you will not try to kill yourself, will you?" Gimli asked.

"No, I will not." Haldir said at once.

Aragorn looked at them; he did not want to waste time if the elf wanted to kill himself. But he was not totally happy with the answers that had been given. "But why?" he asked.

"This is called respect," Haldir repeated.

"No! I will not let Legolas kill himself because he thought he failed," Aragorn stated.

"NO!" Aragorn shouted, as blood came from Legolas' throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon.
> 
> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning can be found in the 1st chapter.

Aragorn ran over to Legolas and began issuing orders…

"Gimli, take all his weapons away from him. Haldir, prepare some bandages for me and boil water, at once!"

Aragorn tried to remove the dagger away from Legolas' throat, which was not easy, as Legolas did not want to give up. He was determined to kill himself. The man was equally determined to stop Legolas; he tried to remove the dagger from Legolas' hands carefully, all the while looking at the elf who was staring at Aragorn.

"Why?" Legolas asked, his voice a whisper.

"You never failed us, my friend," Aragorn said as he took the bandages from Haldir. He began to wrap them around Legolas' throat.

"Haldir, you know why I was doing it. Why did you let them know?" Legolas asked the elf.

Haldir only shook his head. He felt sad, and the dwarf told him to cheer up.

Aragorn stroked his friend's hair and noticed the blood in it. He asked, "Does it hurt?"

Before Legolas could say anything, the darkness claimed him, and he fell into a healing sleep.

Aragorn noticed that his friend had lost consciousness and said, "We will take him to the river. He has hurt his head as well, and he needs healing."

The man watched as the dwarf patted the horse and whispered, "I never thought that I would ever say it, but you lead us to Legolas and helped save his life. " Then Gimli kissed the horse on the nose.

Aragorn could not help it. He smiled, and Haldir joined him.

Gimli turned around and saw their smiles, and shouted, "WHAT?"

"Nothing, Gimli, nothing…" Aragorn replied still smiling.

Aragorn mounted Legolas' horse and took the elf from Haldir. He rode towards the river, while Haldir and Gimli walked as quickly as they could after him.

Once they had arrived they began to set up camp. Aragorn laid Legolas on the soft sand.

The blood had saturated Legolas' hair. Aragorn pressed hard on the wound with one hand, while with the other he replaced the bandage around Legolas' throat as the old one was covered with blood.

Haldir boiled the water, while Gimli took Legolas' weapons to his side, far away from the elf. He feared that the elf would try to do something stupid again.

Gimli glared at his friend lying on the ground, as Aragorn tried as hard as he could to stop the bleeding from Legolas' throat.

'Aragorn looks pale; he cannot get over it the sight of all that blood,' Gimli thought.

"Here, let me help you," Gimli said. He thought that Aragorn might need some air, as he looked too pale to him.

"All you have to do is put the bandage on…" Aragorn tried to tell him.

"I know, Aragorn, I have seen what you have done…" Gimli cut in.

"But not too tightly master dwarf; I know that you want to help," Aragorn said, and gave him the new bandages. He got up and walked to Haldir so he could talk with him.

"I have no intentions of hurting him," Gimli said, defending himself.

Aragorn continued to walk and tried to ignore what the dwarf had said.

Haldir saw him approach and asked, "How is he?"

Aragorn sighed heavily. He hoped his friend was going to survive.

"Aragorn?" Haldir asked as he noticed the worried look on the man's face.

"Oh… What?" Aragorn said, caught up in his thoughts.

"Is he going to be alright?" Haldir asked again.

Haldir noticed as well how pale Aragorn looked.

"I hope so," Aragorn answered.

"You hope?"

"Haldir…" Aragorn said, and then looked at him before continuing, "He has lost a lot of blood…"

"But that does not mean that you are giving up on him?" Haldir asked.

"No, of course not…"

"Think of it as a second chance," Haldir teased him.

Aragorn looked at him, not knowing how to react to this comment.

"I will make sure that he lives." Aragorn's voice was determined.

"Do not lose hope…" Haldir said and added, "Be there for him when he opens his eyes."

"Thank you," Aragorn said, and made his way back to sit with his friends.

"I will take the first watch," Haldir said.

Aragorn turned back to look at him and nodded in agreement, then continued walking towards Legolas and Gimli.

As he neared them, Aragorn watched what the dwarf was doing. Gimli had replaced the bandages, and Aragorn thought that he had done a good job.

"You have done well," Aragorn mused out loud.

Gimli looked at him and smiled. He said, "I will take that as a compliment, healer."

"A healer and a friend." Aragorn grinned at him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**In Legolas' deepest mind…**

Legolas could hear Namo, the lord of Mandos' Halls, calling to him.

"Why have you done this to yourself?" Namo asked him.

"I failed them…" Legolas said only to be cut off by the lord.

"You failed no one, young prince, you only tried to save their lives," Namo spoke.

"But…" Legolas was not convinced by the lord's words.

"They are worried about you. What does your heart tell you?" Namo asked him before disappearing within the Halls.

'Gimli might kill me if I woke up,' Legolas thought in despair. 'And Aragorn… Aragorn I hope that you can forgive me…"

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Aragorn?" Gimli asked.

"Yes Gimli?"

"When Legolas wakes up, I do not think that he will want to hear about what he has done…" Gimli spoke quickly.

"Gimli? You are being clever…" Aragorn teased him, and continued, "You will speak first while I…"

"While you do what?" Gimli asked.

"I… I will be there for him when he opens his eyes." Aragorn remembered Haldir's words.

"But he will see me first as I will be speaking to him," Gimli said to him.

"Gimli!" Aragorn yelled. His hands were on Gimli's throat, as if he was ready to strangle him.

"Haldir, help me!" Gimli called.

Haldir came towards them. He started laughing out loud when he saw what was happening.

"What are you laughing about? Come and help me…" Gimli said to him.

Haldir said, still laughing, "Stop fighting like little boys… you will make me cry…" There was, in fact, a tear rolling down his cheek, and he wiped it away, smiling.

"What are you fighting about in the first place?" he asked.

Gimli and Aragorn moved apart and said together, "Legolas, eyes open… see me."

Haldir did not understand what they were trying to say. "One at a time, please," he asked.

"I will speak," Gimli said, and added at once, "That when Legolas opens his eyes he will see me first."

"You mean that he will see me not you," Aragorn said.

Haldir felt that they were about to start fighting again.

"Enough!" he shouted at them.

None of them noticed that Legolas was trying to open his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, Summary and Warning could be finding in 1st chapter.
> 
> Beta: Aranel

Aragorn and Gimli seemed to ignore Haldir’s words as they continued to fight, and were unaware that Legolas was trying to open his eyes.

Arod walked over and, leaning down, gently nudged Legolas’ cheek.

‘Where is Gandalf when I need him?’ Haldir asked himself. He sighed heavily as he looked at the sky, then he glanced at the elf lying on the ground.

Haldir watched Arod as he continued to nudge Legolas’ face, and a small smile crossed his face.

“Why are you smiling?” Gimli asked, and stopped arguing.

Haldir remained silent. ‘Arod, you are cleverer than those two,’ he thought.

“Haldir?” Aragorn called to him, as he noticed that Haldir had not answered.

Legolas half closed eyes began to open, and he seemed confused. Arod continued to lavish his attention upon the injured elf.

“Ar…” he began to say. His voice was weak, for the neck wound was deep and caused searing pain as tried again to speak.

Aragorn thought that he heard something, and turned to face Gimli.

“Gimli, what was that?” Aragorn asked him, he thought that the dwarf was speaking to him.

“It was not Gimli, my lord,” Haldir grinned at him.

“Then who was it?” Aragorn asked and thought, ‘Legolas?’ and walked over to his friend.

Gimli and Haldir quickly followed him as he approached the Mirkwood prince.

 

\--

Aragorn moved his hands over his friend’s face, looking at him. ‘You are awake, mellonen.’

Gimli stood behind Aragorn, angered that Aragorn would be the first sight Legolas would see.

“You cheated, I was suppose to speak with him first not you!” Gimli groaned at him.

Aragorn glanced at Gimli. He could see the anger and hurt on his face. Tears were brimming in his eyes, but he didn’t have time worry about the dwarf. His main concern was his best friend, who needed him more at the moment.

“Ar…” Legolas tried to say, but his words would not come out. He heard too many voices, and it was too loud for him. He closed his eyes, and let the darkness engulf him.

"Yes, it is me Legolas," Aragorn said, and leaned closer to his friend.

"Umm… Aragorn?" Gimli called.

Aragorn turned to the dwarf, and asked, "What is it, Gimli? I am talking to him!" Aragorn explained.

"I do not think it was your name he was trying to say…" Gimli replied.

"What do you mean?” Aragorn asked, and came closer to the dwarf.

At that point Haldir reached over, laying a hand on both of their shoulders, hoping to calm their torn souls, but it did not appear to be successful.

Aragorn and Gimli stood face to face, their faces twisted in anger.

"He said 'Ar…'" Gimli said.

"So?" Aragorn exclaimed. "He meant me!"

"No, my friend, he might have been trying to speak to Arod, have you thought about that?" Gimli said and watched the horse continue to nudge his master’s cheek.

"Then why do not we ask him?" Aragorn said in anger.

'Oh Valar…' Haldir sighed, and asked himself, ‘Why have I been left to deal with these two stubborn fools?'

"Yes, let us do that!" Gimli grinned at him back.

"Wait a minute!" Haldir called.

Aragorn and Gimli turned to face Haldir. He stood calmly glaring at the pair.

"What?" they asked.

"What is wrong with you?" Haldir asked them.

Aragorn looked at Gimli; he was fidgeting with his hands, not sure what the elf was trying to say.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn asked.

"This is neither the time nor place to be arguing," Haldir explained, and added as there was no reaction from the man and the dwarf, "Your friend needs to rest, and you are arguing about what? A name?"

Aragorn and Gimli stared at each other, shame replacing the anger, but neither spoke a word.

Haldir looked at them. He could not believe that he was going through this. Shaking his head, he whispered, "Oh Valar… I have no idea how Legolas has suffered the two of you for all this time, why me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon, Shemar & Naomi, Phyllis, Carol, Niroveka, Dis & Aranel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own J R R TOLKIEN's character. Only the plot.

Aragorn and Gimli stared at each other, and then they turned and looked at Legolas who lay on the ground, his eyes closed.

"Forgive me Aragorn, I am not myself lately," Gimli confessed and walked away.

"Wait, Gimli…" Aragorn called and followed the dwarf.

Gimli turned back to Aragorn. “I am sorry too, Gimli. I know you are worried about Legolas, as am I,” said Aragorn. Gimli nodded, accepting Aragorn’s apology.

Haldir smiled. 'Finally. Now I only hope that Legolas will be awake soon,' he thought.

They all heard a whimpering sound. Gimli glared at Aragorn, waiting for Aragorn to say something. Even though they had apologised to each other, the dwarf was a little tired of Aragorn jumping to conclusions. But the man only looked at Gimli sadly.

"I was not going to say anything, my friend,” Aragorn said, guessing what the dwarf was thinking. He added, "I am only going to see how Legolas is doing."

Haldir nodded and stared at the dwarf who groaned and nodded.

Aragorn continued to look at Gimli, and then looked back at Legolas. "Forgive me, both of you… I failed you…" he said, his voice breaking.

Legolas could hear Aragorn's words, and he felt he should say something. He tried to lift his head, but stopped when he felt the pain in his neck. He whimpered again, and the others gathered around him.

Aragorn knelt down beside his friend and gently pushed him back down. "Rest, my friend, you are still in pain. Only with rest can you begin to heal,” he said softly.

"…" Legolas opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out.

"I am here, as are Gimli and Haldir…" Aragorn said, gently squeezing Legolas’ shoulder. "Go to sleep, mellon-nin; we will watch over you.”

"… I…" Legolas tried once more to say something, but his voice faded away.

"Rest, lad… you need to rest," Gimli said.

Legolas did not have the strength to argue, and he soon fell asleep.

Aragorn, Gimli and Haldir watched silently as Legolas breathed steadily, each of them glad that the elf appeared to be resting peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon, Shemar & Naomi, Phyllis, Carol, Niroveka, Dis & Aranel
> 
> Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only the plot; Tolkien though was the one that created the great world of Middle Earth. I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of the story.

Gimli and Haldir watched Legolas as he lay sleeping, while Aragorn brought food that he had found in the woods.

As he gave them the food, he looked at Legolas. His eyes were still closed, his hair covered with dry blood, and the bandage on his neck was dirty.

"Gimli, can you remember the last time when either of us changed the bandage on his neck?" Aragorn asked.

"I do not remember…" Gimli said, looking at Aragorn and shrugging his shoulders. He started to worry, thinking that there was something wrong with Legolas.

"We need to carefully remove the old bandage and replace it with a new one," Aragorn said.

Gimli watched as Aragorn removed the bandage and put it aside. Aragorn put some healing herbs onto the wound before Gimli gave him the clean bandage. Once Aragorn had put the bandage on, he and Gimli just looked at each other.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Legolas tried to open his eyes. He was in pain from his wounds.

He could feel Aragorn’s hands on him, but he barely understood his words. To his ears it was just noise.

Legolas blinked and tried to sit up, but stopped when he felt his friend gently pushing him back down.

“Sleep, my friend… let your body heal…” Aragorn whispered to him.

Too weak to do anything else, Legolas relaxed and allowed his eyes to close. Soon he was asleep again.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gimli watched Haldir as the elf walked around the clearing. The elf appeared anxious, and Gimli felt the need to know what it was that was bothering him.

“Haldir?” Gimli called.

Haldir turned towards the dwarf; he did not say anything, but there was a sad smile on his face.

“What is it, mellon?” Gimli asked concerned.

“I need to leave soon,” Haldir said. He could feel how his lips trembled, and added, “It is my time; I can feel it on the breeze…”

Gimli stared at him, not believing that Haldir was going to leave them.

“Leave?” Gimli asked, stunned.

Haldir was the one who had given him and Aragorn hope when Legolas became injured, insisting they should not give up. And now Haldir wanted to leave them?

“I am afraid so,” Haldir said to him. He understood now why Legolas said the dwarf was a wonderful companion.

“Then you have to stay, please…”Gimli begged, and added, “Please… for Legolas.”

Haldir took a deep breath and said, “I will stay until Legolas has recovered more, and then I will leave.”

Gimli smiled at the Lórien elf. “Thank you laddie.”

Haldir only smiled. There was nothing else to be said.

Aragorn did not hear all of the conversation between Gimli and Haldir, but had heard the word ‘leaving’. He approached them, curious. “Who is leaving?” he asked.

“It is certainly not me!” Gimli said at once, glaring at Haldir. The elf merely looked at the sky, trying to avoid looking at Aragorn.

Aragorn stepped closer to the elf and asked, “Haldir?”

Haldir turned his gaze to Aragorn and saw the confused look on his friend’s face. But he did not say anything.

Aragorn placed his hands on Haldir’s shoulders, still waiting for the elf to reply.

“I will be leaving as soon as Legolas has recovered sufficiently. I must leave soon, my friends, for my time has come,” Haldir finally answered.

“Thank you, mellon-nin,” Aragorn said, smiling at Haldir. But, like Gimli, he was not happy with the idea that the elf would be leaving them.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Aragorn watched his friend, Haldir standing next to him.

“He will be fine, my friend,” Haldir said, trying to comfort him.

Aragorn just kept watching Legolas. To him it looked as if the elf was not sleeping well. He was mumbling, and his body was trembling.

The man hurried to his side, afraid that something might be happening to his friend. It seemed Legolas was having a nightmare. Then the injured elf began to scream and struggled under Aragorn’s hands.

“NO!”

“Kill me instead of them…” he whispered. He seemed to be only half-awake.

“What is he saying?” Gimli asked Aragorn, not understanding what was happening. Like the others, he thought the elf was getting better.

“I do not know, my friend, but I want to find out. I will ask him as soon as he wakes up,” Aragorn said worried.

Aragorn and Gimli tried to calm the elf, but he could not be calmed. He continued to moan and struggle.

Haldir did not move; he watched in horror at what was happening. He could feel in his heart that there was something wrong, something that only Legolas could answer.

“Haldir?” Aragorn called to the Lórien elf, his eyes never leaving his friend. Haldir came forward, waiting to hear what Aragorn wanted.

“In the saddlebag of my horse is a small pouch. In it is a dark green herb. It acts as a sedative. I will crush it and hold it to Legolas’ nose so he can breathe it in. Hopefully it will calm him down and, with luck, help cease what is disturbing him,” Aragorn said.

Haldir did what he was asked and gave Aragorn the herb.

“Hold him tight!” Aragorn ordered. Haldir and Gimli struggled to hold the elf down.

“Hurry Aragorn, he has somehow found renewed strength,” Gimli said.

Aragorn quickly crushed the herb and held it under Legolas’ nose.

Legolas continued to fight against them as if they were his enemies. Soon the herb began to take effect but, before Legolas fell unconscious, he whispered, “Forgive me Aragorn…”

He lay still, his eyes closed, his breathing shallow. Haldir and Gimli took their hands off him, realizing the herb had worked. They looked at each other, worried.

“What was that all about?” Aragorn asked as he sat next to his friend. His eyes did not leave Legolas’ face, wondering what was happening to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Manon, Shemar & Naomi, Phyllis, Carol, Niroveka, Dis & Aranel
> 
> Spoiler: AU. Book-verse.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only the plot; Tolkien though was the one that created the great world of Middle Earth. I do not own the Lord of the Rings (and associated) book series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of the story.

“Once Legolas starts feeling better, we have to sort things out!” Aragorn exclaimed.

Haldir looked at Aragorn, then at Gimli, and said, “I *do* hope that you are not blaming yourself for what happened to your friend…”

Aragorn swallowed; he did feel guilty, though he did not dare say it in front of the dwarf.

He blamed himself even more when he had heard the words Legolas – his friend – had said.

“Aragorn?” Gimli called to him as he noticed the wary look on the human’s face.

Aragorn looked at the dwarf, but kept his mouth shut.

“Aragorn, what is it?” Haldir turned towards Aragorn and noticed the wary look too. He felt that there was something amiss.

Aragorn’s eyes were drawn towards Legolas. Then he just let go of his pain and guilt that was in his heart and cried.

He felt responsible for him somehow, wishing that he was not mortal, as Legolas saved his life and Gimli’s because of their mortality.

“Cry my friend, release the pain from you,” Haldir said softly as he squeezed Aragorn’s shoulders.

Aragorn cried and murmured, “You should not have done it, my friend; it is not worth it to sacrifice yourself like this for your friends or for me…”

Gimli heard what Aragorn murmured and turned to Haldir. “He is right; Legolas took too many risks and believed too much in his immorality just to save our lives. It has to stop!”

Haldir sighed. On the one hand he felt they wrong, but on the other, there was some wisdom in what the dwarf said.

“You are right, dear friend, though it also means that Legolas is very loyal to you, as he is ready to sacrifice himself anytime to save your life, time and again…” Haldir was cut off by the dwarf, who seemed pleased with the elf’s words.

“I knew it, you agree. You will have to help us to let him know that…” Now it was Haldir’s turn to cut off Gimli.

“Wait, master dwarf, I did not finish what I was saying before,” Haldir said, his eyes on Legolas. Looking back at Gimli, as he sighed heavily and added, “I do believe that Aragorn is wrong in what he says – can you not hear yourself? Legolas saved you because of your friendship – because you were worth saving!”

Aragorn raised his head as he heard Haldir’s words and said, “I am a fool then. I did not think when I said those words; there was no reason to say them. I should be ashamed of myself.”

Haldir approached Aragorn and clasped his shoulders, his voice becoming more serious as he said, “King Elessar, you have to stop it right now. Remember you are a king, and no shame or guilt will change what happened.” Haldir looked deeply into Aragorn’s eyes and added in sharp voice, “Stop blaming yourself, there is no use. It will only hurt both you and Legolas. You are no fool, Aragorn, you are human, and you have feelings.”

Gimli moved towards Aragorn and put his hand on Aragorn’s arm and said, “He is right, you know; you are human.”

“Come, let us sit next to him and watch him,” Aragorn suggested and sat down to Legolas.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day… 

Legolas’ eyes stirred and his body appeared to be trembling, making his companions worry that he might be losing control again.

Legolas mumbled in fear, “No… do not even think of touching them… Aragorn…”

“Legolas?” Aragorn called. The worried tone his voice alerted Gimli and Haldir.

“… Forgive me Aragorn…”

“What is wrong with him?” Gimli asked worriedly.

Aragorn turned his head towards Gimli and said, “I do not know yet…”

“Legolas?” Haldir called.

But there did not seem to be any further movement from the prince, and this made them more worried than they were before.

Legolas’ body seemed to be regaining strength, though the color of his skin grew paler, and his eyes remained shut.

“Something is wrong, and I am eager to know what it is, because I cannot stand to see my friend suffer like that,” Aragorn said determinedly.

Gimli looked at Haldir as if he wanted to ask the elf for advice. “What should we do, elf?”

“Elf?” Haldir asked him, as he hid his smile.

“Are you not an elf?” Gimli asked and grinned slightly.

“Aye, I am an elf, but do I not have a name, master dwarf?” Haldir grinned at him.

Aragorn had had enough. “Stop that!” he ordered to them.

“Forgive me, my friend, I was not thinking,” Haldir said, and Gimli added, “Me neither.”

“You seemed to have forgotten Legolas,” Aragorn remarked, and turned towards Haldir. “What should we do?”

“Forgive him, Aragorn,” Haldir said at once.

“What do you mean?” Gimli asked.

“Let Legolas know that you have forgiven him. Say that to him,” Haldir explained.

Aragorn looked at him, his eyes seemed frozen. He did not understand.

“Even in sleep, the elf would know; he can hear you.” Haldir spoke to him.

“I should give it a try,” Aragorn said, though in his mind he was not sure, not believing that it would help.

Gimli noticed the confused look that was upon Aragorn’s face, and grinned, “You better give it a shot…”

Aragorn looked at Gimli, then at Haldir, before looking down at Legolas. “Yes, I should, if I want you back…” he whispered.

Aragorn leant over Legolas, his hands moving the remaining hair from the elf’s face, and he whispered in his ears.

“Legolas, mellon-nin, I have already forgiven you. Please come back to us…” Aragorn whispered and his sentence trailed off as tears started to fall.

“… Our friendship, my friend, is the best thing that I have ever had.” Aragorn stopped and wiped away his tears, swallowed and added, “You are the only one that I trust; you know my secrets as I know yours…”

Haldir and Gimli looked at each other, a glimmer of tears in their eyes.

Suddenly, without any warning, a strong hand wrapped itself tightly around Aragorn’s throat.

Aragorn looked at his friend in shock and disbelief, “Legolas? Let me…”

Aragorn did not even finish his sentence as he lost consciousness, his last look filled with surprise and pain.


End file.
